Notes of Love
by Sani
Summary: The prize of a worldwide contest: to meet the pop star Sakura Kinomoto. Who wins? Meiling but interestingly...Syaoran follows along as well more like dragged along but its Meiling.
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: This is my 2nd story for Cardcaptors and my second fanfiction.

Notes Of Love

Sani

Copyright to CLAMP. CLAMP owns the Cardcaptors and the Cardcaptor characters. I just own the plot and story.

A woman had called asking for Meiling. Meiling Li's eyes widened as she heard the words. 

"You're serious??" Meiling asked, her eyes narrowing. 

"No, of course not!" The woman said.

"Oh! So how do I get my tickets?" Meiling asked.

"Rush delivery tomorrow or today," she said.

"Oh wonderful! Two only!?" Meiling whined.

"Yea that's all plus hotel and concert," the woman said.

"OK thanks BYE!" Meiling said, unable to keep her excitement down. 

She was going to see a worldwide famous singer: Sakura Kinomoto or the "Cherry Blossom." Sakura was a teen Japanese singer, who had gotten famous in a year with her song _Images._ It hit number one on the music charts and millions of fans bloomed mostly around Asia. She was having a contest, where one lucky person and a guest would go on tour with her for a week. 

Meiling just happen to sign up.

And she knew just who to take with her on the tour…Syaoran Li.

Syaoran was in his personal training rooms in the gigantic mansion. He was practicing with his punching bag. He had been training since the year he was able to walk, which was at two. The training was needed. For he was to be the Li Clan leader when he comes to age of 18. Right now he was 17 and his training was almost complete. To become the leader he would need to pass a test on his birthday.

Right now, he had his personal sword. He carefully practiced his move. Instead of swinging his sword, he was interrupted by Meiling's short yell of "Xio Lang!" 

He turned sharply to face the excited Meiling. She was standing on the doorway of the sliding doors looking at him with bright eyes.

"Meiling! You know I was practicing!" Syaoran bellowed. 

Meiling winced and said "Sorry anyway I wanted to ask you something."

"What?!" Syaoran asked impatiently. 

"Well, you know Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"Yes?" 

"Remember how I said I hoped I would win that contest?" Meiling asked slowly.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Well I won!" Meiling burst.

"Meiling, now you want to ask me to come?" Syaoran said. Meiling nodded.

"My band's playing at this club every week," Syaoran began.

"Xio Lang, we dirty rich, let's just buy some tickets and take 'em with us!" Meiling said.

"I don't know," he said, running a hand through his hair. His rock band Arrows had finally got a place to play at. It was their first time playing in a club. If he went with Meiling he would miss the chance to go to the club and play. Yet if he went maybe someone would see them play and they could get a contract. Syaoran knew they were good enough.

"I don't know Meiling. I'll talk to them about this," Syaoran answered, referring to his band as "them".

"All right then, but you have to answer by the time the tickets come!" Meiling said, her brows furrowing together. He nodded and went back to his punch bag.

~**~

Syaoran was in his "music" room with his band Arrows. Syaoran had declared the idea in 9th grade and it continued for three years. Up until now, they had no offer of any kind. Syaoran had marched up to the owner of the club Cubed and asked to perform at the club. They would play for him and the club and if the owner liked it they were hired.

Well, the owner liked it. Now they were going to play tonight, but the trip to Japan _had_ to be discussed.

"Wait, Meiling won tickets to see Sakura Kinomoto??" Daiski Hatchiko asked. Daiski was tall, attractive Japanese who knew Syaoran since 9th grade. He was the drummer of the group. Syaoran nodded.

"Oh God, you know how big she is now? Her song Images just rocks!" Steven Chu burst. He was slightly overweight Chinese who was the keyboard player in the group. 

"Yea we know," Torikan Yu said. He was lead vocal in the group. A very attractive sometimes moody guy. 

He looked at Syaoran and asked, "You don't know if we should go get tickets and go see Sakura or stay and play for Cubed? Well I say let's go fly!"

"Yea!" Darris Tomson yelled. He was an American who came to China when his dad got a job here. He was the other guitarist besides Syaoran. 

"So have we agreed? Are we going?" Syaoran asked the group. Everyone nodded. 

Syaoran sighed and said," All right, I'll go book the tickets and tell Meiling."

"No need to!" A voice burst. The door opened and Meiling marched in.

"Meiling!" Syaoran yelled then mumbled something about getting the whole room soundproof.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

A young woman sat on the edge of her bed, watching the TV that was set on a large stand. She pressed the channel arrows, flipping through the channels. After flipping through the 500 digital cable channels and finding nothing that really interested her, she turned it off. It's truly a wonder that a young girl cannot find a desirable channel out of 500. She flopped back on her bed with her eyes closed. Then she stood up and walked to her nightstand. She picked up a notepad and pencil. She went towards the glass door that led to the balcony and opened it. Outside was the most breathtaking sight. Tall glassy buildings stood up tall and full of pride. All the way down, a rush of multicolored groups rushed past the streets. She let a small smile touch her lips. She sat down and began writing. Suddenly she couldn't see the large suite that was specially reserved for her. She couldn't see the tall glassy skyscrapers. All she could see was the great sky full of clouds and her dreams.

++++

Tomoyo Daidoji strolled towards a double door. Her great lavender hair was pulled back from her face in a clip. Her purple eyes were large with excitement. She knocked on the great double doors. No answer. _Typical of Sakura to not hear!_ Tomoyo thought. She took out a card and sidestepped to be in front of the keypad. She slid the card into the thin slit next to the keypad. The red flashed for a while then turned green. Tomoyo quickly pushed open the doors before the alarm would go off. Really high security. Tomoyo looked around the living room of the large suite. She walked through a curtained entrance to the bedroom. No Sakura. Her eyes rolled towards the balcony. A small brown head could be seen. Tomoyo smiled and walked to the balcony. She walked up to her best friend.

"Sakura!" She called softly. Sakura looked up with surprised eyes that changed to happiness.

"Tomoyo!" She cried, "So what's up?" 

"Remember that contest?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura's nose wrinkled with dissatisfaction. 

"Yea?" She said, "Who's the winner?"

"Meiling Li of Hong Kong!" Tomoyo burst.

"That rich and almighty family?!" Sakura asked, her voice full of shock. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well … are you sure that they didn't buy their way in?" Sakura asked with hesitation.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Sakura don't say that! Of course they didn't buy their way in. Well at least Carrie didn't say anything about it." 

As if knowing the two girls were speaking about her, Carried walked in. 

Carrie Togi was Sakura's manager. She was a carefree woman with luxurious brown hair, and the beautiful hazel eyes. Carrie was the longest lasting manager of the famous Sakura. All the others Sakura had fired…

"Hey Carrie!" Sakura greeted.

"I suppose you heard about the news," Carrie said.

"Yea…" Sakura said suddenly feeling negative.

"Hey on the good side, this…," Carrie left off as she pulled out a paper," Meiling Li will only be with you for two weeks."

"Well you know Sakura doesn't like people all over her. All the attention makes her nervous," Tomoyo said and looked at Sakura, "Unless she's singing on the stage."

"Yea I know. Anyway they'll be here, let's see, today is Saturday so they'll be here on Monday. You can handle it Sakura!" Carrie said and left. Tomoyo gave Sakura a sympathetic look and left the room also.

"God, let's hope these aren't ecstatic fans," Sakura mumbled. She looked down at her notebook. Phrases and words were scrambled everywhere on the page. _No air, no color, no sounds, no love…. _ She closed the notepad and stood up. Well she was out of ideas for songs. She looked at her silver watch, 11: 30. _Lunch_, she thought and smiled.

She left her room and decided to go to the hotel restaurant instead of calling room service. She was really curious. She hadn't gone out a lot considering the fact she was a famous person. _Maybe I should get a disguise or something_, she thought, _But then it's just a quick order._ She took the elevator and walked to the restaurant. She wanted something plain, nothing fancy, like a hamburger and fries. _The restaurant is supposed to have everything…ooo…. buffet!_ Sakura thought as her eyes saw the buffet section. 

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" A waitress asked. As Sakura looked at her the waitress started hyperventilating and looked like she was about to just drop and faint. Sakura looked at her with an unsure look.

"I just want a table for myself¾ "

"It's Sakura! Sakura!" Someone screamed. Sakura looked toward the speaker and saw the whole restaurant jump up.

"Um…I guess room service will do!" Sakura said then ran for it. She ran into the lobby then into the elevator. Luckily, it was empty.

"Oh my god!" Sakura huffed, "Yeah, room service."

++++

Carrie Togi was swimming in the hotel pool. She took smooth strokes, swiftly moving across the pool. Swimming always freed her mind from stress, even though there wasn't much stress in her life, for now. Sakura had stress though. She had her education and a hard career. 

Carrie pulled herself out of the pool, walked up to a beach chair and pulled her robe around herself. The winners will come two days later to have some time with Sakura. Boy is Sakura gonna be stressed. She hated having so much attention. It made her nervous. Let's hope these fans aren't fanatics.

****

A/N: Hi, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, I think. Anyway, someone asked what kind of music Sakura sang. I'm not quite sure. I'll just let you pick. **So please tell me what Sakura's music genre should be. Thank you! Review please!**


	3. The Hotel

Chapter 3

_What had I gotten myself into?_ Syaoran thought as he sat in one of the airport chairs. Meiling was beside him with her headphones on that was blaring with Sakura's songs. In fact everyone had his headphones on except Syaoran. Darris was listening to some American rock. 

Meiling took off her headphones and slammed it on Syaoran's head. Syaoran jumped when he heard the loud music. He ripped it off and threw it back at Meiling.

"Oh come on Syaoran. Why are you so grumpy? After all we're meeting a famous singer." Meiling remarked. 

"Yeah I can't wait, man," Steven said, taking his headphones off. 

"Hey they're letting us on!" Daiski said, standing up. Syaoran looked towards the doors to the plane and indeed they were open. Meiling grabbed her purse and quickly walked up to the doors. The rest followed with Syaoran trailing behind. The attendant checking their tickets greeted the guys flirtatiously. Darris gave her a flirty grin and walked in. Daiski just waved and walked after Darris. Torikan barely noticed her and still had his headphones on. Steven smiled warmly while Syaoran, like Torikan, didn't give a damn. Meiling was at the door of the first class plane waiting for her cousin.

"Syaoran, come on! You can at least not _scowl_," Meiling complained. 

"We missed our first gig because of this," Syaoran replied.

"Hey, lighten up," Daiski called over his shoulder as he looked for his seat. Soon they were comfortably sitting in their chairs. The attendants were explaining all the emergency procedures.

"Now if you need anything just call one of us!" Josie, the attendant, finally ended.

Meiling sighed, "Can you imagine it? In just a few hours we'll see the most famous singer on the face of Earth!" 

"Yes, Meiling, can't wait," Syaoran answered sarcastically. 

Meiling frowned, "You're no fun!" and turned to Darris, who sat beside her. Syaoran pulled out his headphones and resorted to just listen to music the whole ride.

+

+

+

"We are now landing in Hong Kong National Airport. It is now 10:37. The temperature is 80 degrees. Thank you for traveling Air Japan. I hope your ride was pleasurable and please fly with us again! Please remain seated and keep your seat belt on till we have landed completely." The attendant said in a perky voice. Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Meiling in front of his face. He leaned as far back as he could.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Syaoran demanded. 

"Sorry! Just waiting for you to wake up!"

"You may now take off your seat belts. Please be careful when exiting and we hope you enjoyed your ride!" The attendant said into a microphone. Syaoran stood up and reached above to get his backpack. 

"Finally!" Torikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, felt like forever for some reason!" Steven said as he stood up. 

"Hey Syaoran, you have get Meiling's stuff, she's already out of the plane," Darris told Syaoran.

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed as he looked around. Meiling was no where to be found. He grabbed her purse and started to follow the line of people shuffling out of the plane. 

Outside in the airport, the band spotted Meiling in a gift shop looking and touching at everything. 

"Meiling!" Syaoran growled, as he approached her. 

"Hey that's pretty cool!" Darris said from behind them as he reached for a crystal on the shelf. Torikan, Steven and Daiski were looking at some T-shirts that were splattered with 'Tokyo.' 

"Meiling, come one you have to stick with us. You know almost the whole schedule and where to go," Syaoran informed Meiling. 

"Of course I do, Syaoran, I'm the _winner_!" Meiling said. Syaoran sighed and tapped Darris. 

"You find out what we're suppose to do and I'll go check souvenirs," Syaoran told him.

"How am I gonna find out what we're suppose to do??" Darris retorted. 

"Ask the_ winner_," Syaoran replied. With that he went to the rack of key chains that stood near the cashier. As he spun the rack at a slow but terrifying speed for the key chains, the bosomy cashier leaned over the counter. She looked at him flirtatiously. 

"Hey, be careful now," she said in Japanese. 

"Don't worry, anything breaks, I'll pay," Syaoran replied without looking. She pouted for a second. 

"You want to go get lunch with me later?" She tried again. 

"No. I'm single, but I'm not interested, got it?" He growled and glared at her. She sat down on a stool behind her and the magazine suddenly became really interesting.

"Hey Syaoran! Come on! We got a limo waiting for us!" Daiski called to him from the door of the gift shop, then disappeared. Syaoran jogged out of the place and after Daiski.

Outside of the airport, Meiling was watching the driver put away their luggage. The limo's door was open and Darris was looking inside with awe. 

Steven, who was already inside, called out, "Aw, look at these seats and the DVD player!" Meiling turned around and walked to Syaoran.

"Look Syaoran! Maybe, _maybe,_ if you become this popular you'll have a limo like this!" Meiling said teasingly.

"And all you'll ride in is a wagon," Syaoran said too sweetly.

"Humph! We'll see!" She retorted. 

"Ma'am, Sir, will you please step into the car. We have to leave now," the driver said. Meiling pushed Syaoran aside as he was about to get in, and stepped in herself. He just smiled a bit and stepped in closing the door after him.

+

+

+

The limo pulled up to a hotel on a busy street. Outside stood two doormen dressed in royal blue suits. There was a large sign that fanned out with the words 'Hilton' printed across it. One of the doormen stepped up to the car and opened a door. The driver stepped out and went to the trunk to take out the luggage. 

"Welcome to Tokyo Hilton! I'll escort you to the front desk and to your rooms as well," the doormen said politely. 

Syaoran nodded and stepped out as the doormen moved aside. 

"Hurry up! I wanna see the hotel!" Meiling shouted from inside the car.

"Calm down Meiling! Its not like the cars gonna drive off itself!" Steven calmly said to Meiling, "And what did the doorman say?"

"Oh shut up!" Meiling jumped out of the car and looked at her surrounding. The rest of the band came out.

"You know, I'm actually surprised they didn't get nasty when they saw four extra people," Daiski said to Syaoran.

"Hey they have to make a reputation," Torikan said, "They don't want us to go around saying they were nasty to us." 

"Lets go!" Meiling called to them over her shoulder. Steven grumbled about something and followed her with the rest too.

The first floor of the Hilton was already impressive. It was a high arched ceiling painted a golden beige color. The walls were the same color. A long mahogany desk ran along the farthest wall. In the left corner was a small waiting area with luxurious black leather armchairs and a glass coffee table set with the latest magazines. Small torch- like lamps hung around the room. The doorman was leading them to the front desk with a cart containing their luggage. 

"The winners of the 'Meet Sakura' contest have arrived!" The doorman said to a lady behind the desk.

"Oh! I'll call Ms. Togi. Would you please wait a second," the lady said to the group.

"Can someone translate for me!?" Steven said exasperatedly. 

"Yeah me too!" Darris chimed.

"She said wait a second," Syaoran replied.

"I'm going to have to get you two a Japanese-English dictionary!" Meiling said.

"Don't worry, if you need a translation just come to me!" Daiski offered.

"Good, cause I'm not gonna survive here without a translator!" Darris said. 

"Hello!" A cheery voice called. They looked at the speaker. A woman looking American and Japanese at the same time with brown hair was walking towards them.

"Hello!" Meiling called to her, with a wide smile.

"Oh my! I thought I only sent two tickets!" The woman said looking at the four extra people.

"Oh I'm sorry, you see I invited my cousin and his band just had to come along too!" Meiling said. Syaoran muttered something, while looking at his shoes.

"Band? Forget it," she said with a wave, "You can explain later. Anyway, I'm Carrie Togi and I'm Sakura's manager!"

"Is that so?" Darris said in English, nodding with a confused look on his face. Carrie weakly smiled and nodded.

Darris smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese. I can understand some Chinese, believe it or not."

"Don't worry I understand completely," Carrie replied in English. Darris brightened up and held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Darris Tomson," Carrie shook the hand.

"I'm Steven Chu!" Steven said and shook hands with her.

"Torikan," Carrie nodded and smiled since he didn't offer to shake hands.

"Syaoran Li," Syaoran said, holding out his hand. Carrie shook it.

"Well, when do we get to see Sakura??" Meiling asked ecstatically.

"Well as soon as you get settled. Let's get you settled then! Um…I'm sure you know we can't pay for the other's rooms. We can only pay for two of you," Carrie stated.

"Don't worry, we're paying for the rest ourselves. But can you do us a favor and try to get rooms close to the rooms we're staying in?" Syaoran asked.

"Um… If I can of course I will," Carrie said. She turned to the woman and asked a few questions. She asked for a credit card that Syaoran promptly gave her. Soon they were in a large elevator going to their suites.

"Now, the closes rooms we could get is a few rooms to the right and left. You asked for two suites with two beds, correct?" Carrie asked. Meiling confirmed it.

"Well, here are the cards and I'll leave you to unpack, shower and whatever," Carrie said, dropping the cards into Meiling's hand. 

"Let's see 810 and 827, our rooms are 815 and 816. Who wants to share 810?" 

"We'll take it," Darris said referring to Steven and himself. Meiling nodded and gave him the key card.

"So Daiski and Torikan gets 827!" Meiling announced and gave the two the card.

"Pick a room Syaoran," Meiling said.

"You can get first pick," Syaoran offered. Meiling nodded and went to open both rooms. Once inside, Meiling announced she'd take room 815. Syaoran took his card and went into the room. He looked at his surroundings and found it comfy. Two large windows looked over the populated street. A small bar was next to the window. Right to his right there was a door that was what looked like a bathroom. Across the door was two sliding white doors. He dropped his bags and went to the two doors. He pulled the doors apart and looked with awe. There was a large king-size bed that was covered with pale green sheets and blanket. On the right wall, there was a large dresser and then on the left there was a balcony with a beautiful view. It looked down on a small courtyard behind the hotel and the sky was a beautiful blue. 

"Not bad, Meiling actually got us a first-class room," Syaoran said to himself.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

'I Like To Make an Entrance You Know!'

Sani

Sakura woke up in the hotel bed, feeling extremely refreshed. She sat up and stretched. She went over today's schedule mentally. Suddenly she slumped remembering whom she had to meet today. She picked up her watch from the nightstand. She was surprised to see the time. She was actually early waking up. No wonder Tomoyo was not here to wake her up. _I could go get a bagel and some coffee!_ Sakura thought excitedly. She jumped out and went to dress in something casual. 

After dressing, Sakura set to write a note to Tomoyo to tell her where she would be. Then she left her suite. Sakura suddenly remembered what happened last time she went down and winced. She opened the door to her suite again and went to her suitcase. She dug around and found a white cap. She jammed it on and went out the door. It wasn't the best disguise but it covered her eyes. 

She looked around for the usual bodyguards. Was she that lucky to have them suddenly gone for some reason? Suddenly a bulky man stepped beside her. Sakura jumped and turned to face him. 

"Oh God! Ralph!" Sakura exclaimed. Ralph nodded in greeting.

"Going somewhere?" Ralph asked. 

"Um…" Sakura mumbled hesitantly. Ralph can be really intimidating when he wants to be, especially with his bulky shape. 

"You see I was going to get a bagel and coffee as well, since I was early. So please let me go to the café??" Sakura begged.

"Just stay here, I'll get one of the other bodyguard to get it for you," Ralph replied.

"But you don't understand. Its so much fresher if I get it myself! I mean if you send someone else it'll lose its freshness, especially the coffee!" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, I'll let you go, but I have to follow you!" Ralph agreed hesitantly.

"Thanks!" So they went to the elevator and rode to the first floor. From there Sakura went to the café. She was relieved to see that there were not many people in the café at this time. She went to the two-people line to order her bagel and coffee. 

A couple was in front of her chatting about their plans for the day. They paused for a second as the woman went to get her money from her purse. She spotted Sakura standing behind her looking at the sign above that held the menu. Her eyes widened and gasped. She pulled on her boyfriend's sleeve. He turned around and his eyes widened as well. 

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ralph staring at the couple in front of them. 

"Sakura!!" The girl exclaimed. The girl behind the counter heard the exclamation, and screamed the celebrity's name. All heads in the café turned towards Sakura. They stood up preparing to launch at her. Some of the people were furiously digging in their bags for a pen or anything that could write. Thank God it was only about seven people.

"Shit…déjà vu!" Sakura muttered as Ralph pulled her away. She ran away through the restaurant then through the hall with the elevator and phones. She looked down at her watch. _Shit! Almost time to meet 'them'!_ She ran into the lobby and looked behind her. _Holy shit! _A whole group of people was behind her. The café group must have attracted attention in the restaurant. She saw figures standing near the waiting area. One of them looked like one of her bodyguards. Then she saw Carrie. She ran towards them as the group got dangerously close. She grabbed the bodyguard and turned him around as if she was using him as a shield. _He's not as bulky as I thought he was…._

+

+

+

Syaoran, the band, and Meiling were standing in the waiting area with Carrie for the famous Sakura to come. They were casually talking when they heard heavy running from behind them. A girl with a white cap was running ahead of them and was running towards them. She grabbed Syaoran by the arms and turned him around, making him face the huge crowd.

"What the hell!" Syaoran exclaimed as he turned around to face the girl. 

"Sakura!" Carrie said, surprise clear in her voice. She quickly realized what had happened and stepped in front of Syaoran facing the huge crowd.

"SAKURA!" The crowd screamed. Security and Ralph ran towards the crowd and stood in front of them pushing an overexcited person back. 

"Hold it everyone!" Carrie yelled in a clear voice. Most of them quieted down.

"If you do not leave immediately, the security right here could arrest you for causing a riot!" Carrie yelled.

"Sakura!" Someone screamed. Security began pushing the large fanatic crowd back. The crowd quickly dissolved with a few screams of Sakura's name. Carrie quickly pushed Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and the band outside.

"Whoa!" Daiski exclaimed. 

"Hoe!" The girl in the white cap whispered. 

"Um everyone, meet Sakura!" Carrie introduced. Meiling instantly marched up to her and held out her hand.

"Meiling, the _winner_," she said proudly.

"Hoe…Em…nice to meet you," She turned to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you. I thought you were my bodyguard. Onegai!" Sakura murmured to Syaoran and bowed to him, "I like to make an entrance, I guess."

"It's alright, I guess," Syaoran replied and hesitantly bowed as well.

"Hehe, I don't suppose you speak English do you?" Darris asked in English. They were currently speaking in Japanese which for Darris and Steven wasn't the best situation.

"Of course I do!" Sakura replied cheerily. 

"Good! Because you see Steven and me don't speak or understand Japanese," Darris said pointing to Steven. "And I'm Darris Tomson."

"Please to meet you," Sakura said. She was introduced to Torikan and Daiski. 

"So now that we've all met, lets go have some fun. First we're going to go shopping and then lunch at this great restaurant. Then you can go back to your rooms, tidy up. Then at 5 we go to this theatre where Sakura will be performing.

"Shopping??" All the guys asked. Meiling smirked and nodded. 

+

+

+

The group went to a huge shopping mall in an extremely comfortable transportation as in Sakura's own limo.

"You didn't tell us we'd be shopping with Sakura," Daiski said dully in English, "No offense, Sakura, we would love to spend some time with you but shopping isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh," Sakura giggled.

"Aww, doesn't Sakura and Syaoran look cute together!" Meiling exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran instantly blushed.

"Especially when they're red as cherries!" Darris added. Everyone laughed except for Syaoran and Sakura who glanced at each other nervously. '_Just 15 minutes and everyone's so warm to each other. And I thought Sakura would be all self centered and stuff,'_ Syaoran thought.

"So you're doing a concert tonight?" Syaoran casually asked.

"Yep! And you guys are getting first row seats! Well at least Meiling and Syaoran is, " Sakura answered. Meiling, Steven and Daiski cheered. Sakura blushed again.

The limo stopped and the driver stepped out to open the door for the singer.

"Wait, Tai! I need to change my appearance," Sakura said. Tai, the driver, closed the door and waited outside.

"Now, I just need to change!" Sakura said casually. The guys cast inquiring glances at each other.

"Erm… change as in…ahem… clothes?" Torikan asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Meiling scolded. Sakura pulled out a duffel bag and opened it. They all instantly leaned in to look.

"Nosy people," Meiling grumbled as she sat there. Sakura pulled out a can of temporary red hair color.

"Stay back," she warned. Then she sprayed streaks of red into her hair. She pulled out a compact mirror and put on thick lines of eyeliner. She didn't look that different, just enough to make a person think its Sakura but not really. For the last touch she pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Then she motioned for Darris to open the door. Darris did so and they all stepped out into the public. Tai stood aside with a cigarette in his hand, which he tried to hide as soon as he saw them.

"You know it's really not healthy to be smoking," Daiski mentioned. Tai smiled weakly and gave a small nod.

"So let's shop till we drop, as you girls like to say so," Darris said.

"Of course! Ladies first!" Steven said as he bowed. Sakura and Meiling proudly walked in with the boys following.

"Better hope they have some at least interesting stores," Syaoran muttered.

"Yeah," Torikan replied.

****

+

+

+

The group moved along from store to store. They had realized earlier, Sakura's guard was trailing behind them, at maybe five feet away. Sakura had never doubted they wouldn't come. It was their job. 

Syaoran and Sakura had walked into step beside each other. Instantly, they launched into a conversation about the music business. Meiling hung around the other band members, bouncing around chatting for a minute of two with everyone.

"…had a few mangers already. Carrie's the best so far. You really have to make sure you got a good manager," Sakura stated.

"Aha! I thought I'd find you here!" A voice exclaimed. Syaoran looked around for the source of the voice. So did the rest of the band and Meiling. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Hey Syaoran, that sounds like your cousin Eriol…," Daiski said.

****

A/N

Thank you to **magiabruxa **for making a suggestion, which I gladly took.

****

Fon: I just heard a song sung by Ayumi Hamasaki, she's not bad. Maybe I'll take your suggestion.

****

AnonymousT: Yeah you're right it is starting slow. I tried to do something more in this chapter, tell me if its good enough. As for the title, I meant notes as in music notes. I hope that makes it clearer. But now you mention it I think I have a much better title.

**sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE****: **Sorry the reaction isn't much here, but I hope its good enough.

****

Joey: Thanks. And I don't think I can update ASAP so much, thinking about my other stories too much and I have kind of a writer's block.

****

Sweet-captor: Thank you and nice pen name.

****

Anjuliet: Does this little kiss count as 'falling in love'? 

****

Insomni-maniac: I love rock and I agree that some of those singers/bands out there are crap. Good Charlotte's ok but Avril's crap.

****

Ms. CherryStrawberry: thank you so much! I'll definitely check 'Just Ella'. BTW I updated my BIO.

****

Flame Aura: I updated! Finally, huh? Hopefully the next chapter will come to my mind ASAP.

****

Mar: Of course there's gonna be more!

****

Tiffa: I'm still kinda undecided. Its hard to satisfy your readers.

****


End file.
